


The Blind Challenger Headcanons

by Accendere



Series: The Blind Challenger [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Humor, Aura!Victor, Because Piers needs therapy, Blind Character, Gym Leaders as Family, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Leon and Piers are protective big bros, Mega Evolution (Pokemon), OP!Victor, POV Second Person, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Protective Gym Leaders (Pokemon), So is Raihan, Suicidal Thoughts, Supportive Gym Leaders (Pokemon), Team as Family, The Gym Challengers are all 14+ years old, There's also a Piers Protection Squad XD, Victor Protection Squad, Victor is a genuine sweetheart, blind!Victor, even though he's an only child, headcanons, that consists of Hop Leon Marnie Sonia The Gym Leaders and eventually Bede, who is very capable of kicking your ass even without his Pokémon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accendere/pseuds/Accendere
Summary: Headcanons of Victor, Galar's blind challenger.
Series: The Blind Challenger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012833
Kudos: 18





	1. Victor Profile

**Author's Note:**

> To those who have read my The Blind Challenger story, if you're wondering why I'm writing this even though I've already posted the story, let me just say that online classes is being a BITCH right now. Because of that, I have little time to continue writing the story and decided to write my headcanons of it (even if it means spoiling the entire story itself) before I forget what I wanted to write (because friggin' homework makes me forget my drafts).

Victor's Angst Background:

\- Born in Kalos. His mother is from Galar and moved to Kalos to be with her husband. He also has an elder twin sister, Gloria, who, despite being the more energetic one of the twins, is more sickly but dreams of becoming a Pokémon Trainer. Their father was a kind man. He gave them a Pokémon Egg as a gift.

\- Unfortunately, the couple died in a car accident, which also took Victor's sight away. After that, the twins were sent to a poor orphanage and kept the egg that was given to them. The caretakers of the orphanage are neglectful and abusive, often physically abusing children and even starving them for days.

\- Because of his blindness, Victor was bullied by other children at the orphanage and Gloria always stepped up to protect him. Tragically, Gloria's condition worsened due to not being given proper treatment by their neglectful and abusive caretakers and she eventually passed away with Victor by her side. Her last words to him was how she always dreamed of becoming a trainer and travelling with Victor and lamented that she wouldn't be able to. She encourages him to go forward with her final breath.

\- Soon after his twin sister was buried, Victor runs away from the orphanage with the egg in his arms. After a couple of days, the egg eventually hatched into a Riolu and quickly became attached to Victor after sensing his aura. Due to being aware of the amount of shit his trainer had gone through, Riolu becomes very protective of him.

\- Victor and Riolu were homeless for a while in Lumiose City. They became friends with the fellow homeless children of the Lumiose Gang, especially their leader Emma and her Espurr Mimi. Eventually, Victor decided to travel the region to honor his twin sister's dreams.

\- He travels Kalos and beats most of the Gym Leaders but didn't go further as he had no interest in being the Champion. He then goes to Alola at the time when the Ultra Beasts started rampaging all over Alola and befriended a Poipole along the way. He then goes to Galar, his late mother's birthplace.

Pokémon (at the beginning):

\- Lucario (Male) - His first Pokémon. Hatched from the egg his father had given him. He is very protective of his trainer and simply wishes him to be happy due to knowing what he had been through. He acts like the eldest brother of the team and even though he is serious at times, he can be also as laid-back and easygoing as his trainer. He, along with Gallade, is one of the aces of Victor's team. Victor was given a Lucarionite by Korrina when he defeated her and wears his Mega Stone on a long silver bracelet on his left wrist.

\- Gallade (Male) - A shiny Pokémon that became attached to Victor after sensing his kindness in the middle of his sorrow. Like Lucario, he is very protective of his trainer and can sense his feelings due to his empathic ability. While he has an intimidating appearance, he is actually slightly timid and can be shy around crowds, often staying in his Pokéball in crowded places, though his shyness disappears when he's in a battle. He also looks up to Lucario and has a brotherly relationship with him. Victor was given a Galladite by Diantha when he meets her in a cafe in Lumiose City. He wears his Mega Stone on a black choker on his neck.

\- Poipole - One of the Ultra Beasts that popped all over Alola. Unlike its brethren, it isn't a rampaging Pokémon and was scared due to being suddenly plunged into a new world filled with light. Victor befriends it and was given permission by Looker to keep Poipole as it was not considered a threat by the International Police and was provided with a Beast Ball by the Aether Foundation to be able to catch it. It is very mischievous and has a great sense of curiosity due to being from another dimension and is unfamiliar with the world it currently inhabits in. It is very affectionate with his trainer and his team. It likes making paintings with its ooze but is saddened that his trainer cannot see them.

Victor's personality and abilities:

\- Easygoing and laid-back, this is usually a mask to hide his depression after everything he's been through. Though, as he traveled, his exterior persona became genuine. His easygoing nature often makes others lower their guard and underestimate him, which he often takes advantage of.

\- Very smart, analytical and has a photographic memory, which really helps with navigation.

\- Though he is used to his blindness, he still wishes his eyesight back just to see the faces of his friends and Pokémon and is often saddened that he couldn't.

\- Dearly loves his Pokémon and his gentle nature is what makes them so attached to their trainer.

\- He's basically that one guy who's a genuine sweetheart but is more than capable of kicking your ass even without his Pokémon.

\- Has a sweet tooth. Always carrying sweets and pastries in his bag for himself and his Pokémon.

-.Is very empathetic due to his enhanced hearing and aura abilities. Like Lucario, he has the ability to sense someone's emotional state from their aura and can clearly hear someone's hidden emotions just from their voice. For example, he can sense Hop's hesitance when speaking of his brother (due to always being under his shadow) despite appearing so excited when talking about Leon.

\- Victor has aura abilities, but is unable to properly utilize it as he has yet to meet someone like Riley. His aura is quite powerful since, even though he was not a trained Aura Guardian, he can see and sense people and Pokemon's auras (although a bit blurry) and his other four senses were also enhanced as a result of it.

\- He is a LOT stronger than he appears. His body is actually pretty well-built as he also trains alongside his Pokémon. He is quite athletic and can perform a bit of parkour. He is self-taught in martial arts and uses his cane for self-defense. He could give Bea a run for her money.

Key Items:

\- Rotom Phone - Helps him navigate the area through voice navigation and has a Pokedex installed. The navigation is not needed if Victor already memorized the area.

\- Locket - A locket which he keeps under his shirt. It contains a picture of his late twin sister. The twins were given their own locket with their twin's picture in it. Gloria's locket with the picture of Victor was buried as well. He is saddened that he could never see her face even though he is always holding her picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor's Pokémon team is my party in Pokémon Y (except Greninja because I wanted him to have a Galar Starter), including the shiny Gallade.


	2. Postwick

\- You find Postwick very peaceful.

\- Too peaceful, actually, to the point where your Pokémon had pretty much relaxed everyday, even his energetic and mischievous Poipole is settling down its curiosity in favor of sleeping in the grassy field filled with Wooloos.

\- Though, you quickly became bored considering how quiet the little town is. You could tell your Pokémon is feeling the same way and was already considering on travelling the region even though you had just gotten here a few days ago.

\- "Hey, Wooloo! Come back!"

\- You heard the shout of the boy that was always running around Postwick with his Wooloo and whom you heard was the Galar Champion's younger brother due to the fast spreading gossip of the town. Feeling adventurous. you decided to go to where the boy had gone.

\- When you felt the broken fence, you remembered that there was a Wooloo that was repeatedly using Tackle on the fence until the boy had scolded it... only to continue ramming onto the fence again.

\- In hindsight, you probably should have helped stop the Wooloo.

\- You had your Rotom Phone translate what was written on the sign of the broken fence and found out that the forest called the Slumbering Weald is a restricted area and remembered that you had heard about the Professor's granddaughter being the only one who came back from it in recent years.

\- Of course, you gave no fucks and went inside the restricted area.

\- You quickly found the lost Wooloo just nearby the clearing and had your Poipole lead it back to Postwick. You venture on with Lucario and Gallade.

\- It was at this moment Hop knew... he fucked up.

\- Even though Hop always prided himself that he was nowhere near as terrible as his brother when it comes to directions, he felt like that pride is coming back to bite him in the ass.

\- His Wooloo was tired because he had battled a couple of wild Pokémon earlier and now he was lost in the middle of the foggy forest without managing to find the Wooloo that wandered in here.

\- Then he heard footsteps, alarming him. The source of it was a dog-like red and blue Pokémon that was barely visible for Hop to see. It had such an intimidating presence that Hop nearly want to Bolt and there was absolutely no way he'll let his already fatigue Wooloo battle that.

\- Just as Hop shielded his arms, a shout rang out.

\- "Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

\- The rest were a blur to Hop as he was dragged away from the foggiest part of the forest. Whoever saved him let him take his time calming his erratic heartbeat and even patted his back in comfort.

\- When he finally calmed down, he realized that his rescuer was a teen that looked like his age and wait... Is that a shiny Gallade!? Awesome!

\- Hop immediately thanked you and you introduced yourself as Victor. He then remembered that there was a new guy that moved to Postwick and realized that this one is the same guy.

\- Out of curiosity, he asks if you were truly blind, to which the you confirm. This only made him respect the teen in front of him more. Because he could easily tell that your Lucario and Gallade are strong as hell.

\- And then, he suddenly remembered about the Wooloo that broke the fence. He panicked for a moment until you had assured him that you already had one of your Pokémon lead it out of here, causing Hop to sigh in relief.

\- Due to the fast travelling gossip around Postwick, you curiously asks if Hop is the younger brother of the Champion, to which Hop proudly confirms.

\- Hop honestly expected you to fanboy because being the Champion, it's only natural that Leon's family would get famous too. When people recognize him, they often ask him about his brother.

\- Imagine his surprise when you simply hummed and walked away. Momentarily stunned, he silently followed suit.

\- For you, you held no special interest to Galar's Champion as you had already met plenty of strong trainers, including the Kalos Champion herself. In fact, you were more focused on Hop. You heard the clear undertone of hesitance in his voice when talking about his brother so there must be some sort of internal issue when it comes to his famous brother.

\- You already had an idea on what it might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically rewrote Chapter 1 but the next chapter is a new one.


	3. Author's Note: Edit

Okay, I'm thinking of editing this story to a second-person POV because I felt that it seems to be more suited to be a reader-insert story. The MC is still Blind!Victor.


	5. New Friend(s)

\- Hop was curious about you.

\- Why wouldn't he be? After all, he was just saved by a blind trainer with obviously really strong Pokémon.

\- Hop had also noticed that you seemed really experienced from the way you carry yourself. Despite being blind, it seems that you already knew when a wild Pokémon is coming your way and even knew what kind of Pokémon it was without even looking at it.

\- When he curiously asked about that (though, he was also worried that he might offend you if he did), this was your answer.

\- "Each Pokémon has their own cries and footsteps. I simply hear them and memorize them all."

\- Of course, even if you had a powerful aura ability, you were still unable to properly utilize it. In fact, even if you could see auras, the auras you see are actually just barely-shaped blurs. You cannot see auras as clearly as your Lucario, who can see others' auras as perfectly shaped outlines of people and Pokémon.

\- Hop then found how dumb his question was after realizing that- of course- since you were blind you had to rely on your other four senses. Wow, he felt like an idiot.

\- Meanwhile, Leon is worried as hell. Just as he managed to find his way back home to Postwick thanks to his Charizard (who is still wondering why his trainer could not get home by himself), he found out from his family that Hop had been gone for quite a while.

\- His big brother instincts, of course, were immediately activated and he ran all over Postwick and even had his Charizard search from air until he saw the broken fence of the restricted area with a scared Wooloo being comforted by an alien-like Pokémon he had never before, who gestured towards the foggy forest. Following its lead, the Champion and his partner bolted inside.

\- Thankfully, however, his worries were unfounded once he saw Hop walking from the clearing of the foggy forest uninjured. After giving his brother a bone-crushing hug, he noticed you and your two Pokémon and curiously asks who you are.

\- Leon was surprised by how happy Hop was when he introduced you, whom he learned had saved Hop from a mysterious Pokémon. He was also surprised to learn that you were blind, but thought nothing bad of it. Because from just one glance, the Champion could already tell that you are a veteran trainer.

\- He also noticed the accessories your Lucario and Gallade were wearing (A long bracelet for Lucario and a black choker for Gallade). Each of them had a stone on it. Leon felt like he had seen them somewhere before.

\- Grateful for saving Hop, the brothers invited you for dinner at their house, to your surprise. You didn't want to intrude on them but you were no match for Leon's continued insistence and Hop's chaotic energy.

\- After you gave in, your Poipole happily returned to you. Of course, Hop was awed at seeing your Pokémon and excitedly asked what it is, with Leon being very curious as well.

\- You figured that you cannot tell them the full extent of Poipole's origins due to being an Ultra Beast. You told them that Poipole is a Pokémon you befriended and can only be found in Alola. It wasn't a lie, just not the full truth.

\- Leon noticed that you seem to be worried about something and asked about it. You hesitated for moment before replying...

\- "I... made a mistake. The Pokémon that Hop encountered, I mean. I did not sense any form of aggression nor hostility from it. I fear that I may have only angered it when I impulsively attacked it."

\- The Champion's eyes softened at your worries for the wild Pokémon and assured you may have a chance to apologize to it one day.

\- You hope so. You were not usually one for reckless actions. It was probably because there was something very off about that Pokémon. Despite having no hostility, the aura it radiates was tremendously powerful. Perhaps that was why you acted on impulse at that moment.

\- They took you to their house. Their family thanked you sincerely and invited you to dinner, which was delicious by the way. Their mother can really make a good barbeque.

\- After dinner, the three of you went back outside and Leon released the three starter Pokémon. Of course, when Sobble cried after jumping out of the pond, all of you cried as well for a few minutes.

\- To your surprise, Leon wanted you to pick as well and Hop let you go first.

\- You actually didn't bother refusing that. Why? You sensed the three little Pokemon's desires to be taken, much like how an orphan wanted to meet their new family. Plus, it would be nice to have a new friend.

\- After a minute of considering by sensing their auras (which is essence of their very being and thus, you and Lucario are able to sense the emotions of others), you chose Sobble. You have noticed that the water-type starter lacks confidence and self-esteem. It also became quick friends with your Poipole.

\- Hop challenged you to a battle and you accepted, the two of you battling with your starters. You easily defeated him due to having a type advantage of him.

\- Since it was close to nighttime, you eventually made your way home. You took your time to start bonding with Sobble and slept with the rest of your Pokémon out of their Pokéballs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may still post some chapters in the original story. Just a little heads-up to those who might think I completely switched over to this headcannon story.


End file.
